


caffeine queen

by Dark_emo_oreos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, emo nanaba, skater boy mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_emo_oreos/pseuds/Dark_emo_oreos





	caffeine queen

“Come on, Nana!” 

Zoë tried to pull her friend off of the couch by her arm, but instead fell backwards onto the floor. Nanaba looked down at her, slightly amused. 

“I said no, Zoë.” She said coldly, turning back to her laptop. Zoë stood up and frowned. “You can’t stay inside forever.” 

Nanaba shot her a side glance. “Damn well watch me.” She said, her lip ring bouncing with her lip as she spoke. Zoë sighed. 

“Fine.” She whined, grabbing her worn yellow backpack from the armchair on her way out the door of the small apartment. 

~

Levi huffed as he flipped the sign on the door of the coffee house from ‘closed’ to ‘open’. The whole place smelled of strong espresso. He walked out behind the counter. The blonde giant cleaning tables turned around to look at him. “What crawled up your ass and died?” 

Levi glared at him. “Mike you ask the same question every fucking day.” 

Mike smirked. “That’s because every day you look like something crawled up your ass and died.” He said, putting his phone into the back pocket of his black jeans. 

“Oi, Kirstein, take customers.” Levi said dryly. The ash haired teen approached the counter. 

“How was your weekend, boss?” He asked, wiping the powdered sugar from donuts off the counter. Levi rolled his eyes. 

“Doesn’t matter.” He said. Jean nodded contently. “Sounds good.” he said sarcastically, but his smile faltered after he received the death glare of the century. 

“Did Yeager take out the trash?” He asked, his glare softening. Jean looked nervous and shifted in his stance. 

“See, the thing about that is that he isn’t coming in today, he was throwing up...”

“Not interested. I assume he’s actually just sat at home doing nothing.” 

Jean put his hand to his nose and rubbed it anxiously. “Well, actually he’s out on a date.”

“Thought it would be some dumb shit like that. Take out the trash.” He ordered. Jean nodded and went out back. A small blonde approached from behind him. 

“Shall i take customers?” He asked. Levi shook his head. 

“No, Armin. Just watch Kirstein and make sure he doesn’t fuck anything up back there.” 

“Yeah, boss.” He said happily, following the taller teen. The bell above the door opened and the first customer walked in. 

Levi couldn’t even call her a woman, she looked more like a disaster as a person. Her brown hair was more like a birds nest tied up into a ponytail. She came up to the counter and smiled. 

“I’ll have whatever drink has the most caffeine.” She said, “but double. To go.” 

Levi stuck up a single eyebrow at her. “Do you ever fucking sleep?”

The disaster laughed. “I’m doing a lot of college projects at the moment. I need it. Can you do that thing where you write my name on the cup?” She asked happily. 

“Whatever floats your boat. I can tell you’re high on caffeine. You’re bouncing off the walls.” Levi said, finishing making the drink that would probably keep any normal person up for days on end. “What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Zoë. With two little dots above the ‘e’.” She said. Levi wrote it on the cup and gave it to her. “That’s five dollars.” 

Zoë handed him a crumpled up bill and put another in a tip jar to her left. Levi gave her the drink. 

“Don’t die drinking it.” He said. Zoë laughed. 

“Yeah, i’ll try.” 

She walked out, the bell ringing as she opened and shut the door. Mike chuckled from behind Levi. 

“What, you giant fuck?”

“Nothing.” He said. Levi’s phone went off in his pocket. He took it out and started texting. 

“Erwin?” Mike asked. Levi nodded. 

“How is it with him living so far away?

“It’s fine.” Levi said coldly. Mike smiled. 

“Tell him I said hi.” 

~

“I’m telling you, Moblit, she won’t even leave the house!” 

Zoë and Moblit sat at the workbench, a sample of cells under the microscope. Moblit shrugged. 

“Have you tried to get her to a therapist or anything?” He asked. 

“Yeah, but she just doesn’t want to go. She hasn’t even been going to class and she’s saying she’s going to drop out of college.” Zoë said sadly, gazing down the microscope. 

“Poor Nanaba. You’ve tried everything?” 

She pulled back from the microscope. “Have a look, the cells don’t look right. And yeah, I’ve tried literally everything.” 

“At least you’re trying. Can i have a sip of your coffee?” 

“Yeah, if you want to overdose on caffeine.” Zoë said, writing and drawing in her notebook. Moblit took the cup and almost spat out the bitter drink. 

“What the fuck is that?” He asked, his face scrunched up in pure disgust. 

“The strongest stuff they had at Starbucks doubled. The barista was really hot.” 

“And he has nice swirly girly handwriting” Moblit said, pointing out her name on the cup. Zoë shrugged. “Maybe he’s gay. It would be a shame though, I’d love to get on him and...”

“I beg you not to finish that sentence.” 

~

Levi unlocked the door of his apartment and threw himself on the white couch. He opened up his laptop and logged on, immediately opening up Skype and pressing the phone icon next to the name ‘Erwin.’ He picked up on the third ring.

“Levi.” He said, rubbing his hands through his thick blonde hair, his blue eyes shining with happiness. “I missed you.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Tch, we spoke last night.”

Erwin smiled. “You missed me, Levi. Don’t try and deny it.”

Levi shrugged. “Maybe i did.” he said, making Erwin laugh.

“It’s cold sleeping in bed without you.” Erwin said sadly, looking directly into Levi’s grey eyes through the camera. Levi gave him a smile that only he was allowed to see.

“I’ve been struggling to sleep without you.” He admitted. Levi could see the pure sadness in Erwin’s eyes.

“Levi, i love you so much. I wish i could be there with you. I wish i hadn’t taken this stupid opportunity.” He said. Levi shook his head.

“You always wanted to study abroad in college. I’ll survive the insomnia. I did for sixteen years before you came along.”

Erwin frowned. “It’s so hard without you, Levi. I love France. You would too. I wish you’d come here.”

“You know me and planes don’t mix, Erwin.”

“I know, i’m thinking of coming back during the summer.”

Erwin could see a sparkle in Levi’s eye as the words left his mouth, it made him laugh.

“I love those eyes. But yeah, I’ll come and see you in summer. If it’s the last thing i do.” He said with a wide smile. Levi forced a smile back through his icy cold demeanour.

“I’ve got to go, Levi. I’ll talk to you soon, I promise. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Levi said, pressing the ‘end call’ button. He missed Erwin more than he let on. The sleepless nights were becoming almost too hard to handle. He would wake up and feel like the disaster of a woman - Zoë - who came in the shop that morning.

He never thought he’d be able to relate to someone the absolute polar opposite of him.

~

“I’m home, Nan!”

There was a grunt from the couch and Zoë went over. Upon seeing Nanaba she laughed.

“Oh my god, Nan! You’re basically one with the couch!”

Nanaba glared at her and Zoë’s laughter stopped in its tracks. She lifted Nanabas legs and sat on the couch, putting her legs on her lap.

“Listen, Nana, you really need to get out.” Zoë said quietly. “Even Moblit is dead worried about you.”

Nanaba rolled her eyes. “I can’t go outside.” She said. Zoë groaned.

“Look, if you come out for one day, i’ll get a matching tattoo with you.”

Nanaba sat up at the speed of light. “What time do you want to go out, then?”

Zoë laughed. “Whatever time you’re comfortable with. But from then you’ve got to start coming out more often. Not much, like once a week to start. Promise?”

“Promise.” She said, linking pinky fingers with Zoë and rolling her eyes at how childish it was.

“Now get up and do something productive, you lazy bitch!” Zoë said with a ring of laughter in her tone, ruffling Nanabas short blonde hair. Nanaba stuck out her tongue, showing two piercings there and stuck up her middle finger.

“Oh, and i can take you to see this hot barista i saw yesterday!”


End file.
